


Le sort de vérité

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Dean est touché par un sort dont il se serait bien passé… (Destiel, fin saison 13).





	Le sort de vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Les sorts de vérité sont du vu et revu dans les fanfics, mais c’est un thème que je n’avais jamais personnellement exploité dans une de mes fics et j’en avais très envie. Je me suis amusée à l’écrire :-)

« Dean, » interpella Cas doucement en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Le Winchester l’avait fui toute la journée. 

Dès qu’il entrait dans une pièce, Cas constatait que Dean évitait son regard et en sortait presque aussitôt.

La veille au soir, un sort de Rowena avait mal tourné et Dean avait été touché de plein fouet. Il était condamné à dire la vérité, jusqu’à temps que les effets se dissipent. Ce qui allait prendre quelques heures ou quelques jours, la sorcière rousse avait été incapable de lui donner une réponse avec certitude. _Ca dépend des gens_ , lui avait-elle répondu espiègle lorsque le Winchester lui avait posé la question furieux.

Depuis lors, Dean avait tenté de se plonger le plus possible dans le mutisme, évitant toute situation pouvant compromettre sa résolution. Une conversation pour la moins houleuse avait suivi un malencontreux échange entre Dean et Sam quelques heures plus tôt, ce que Cas avait observé en spectateur impuissant.

« Dean, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, » tenta à nouveau l’ange en approchant le chasseur, « …mais on est sur le point de partir dans le monde apocalyptique, et il faut qu’on planifie certains points avant notre départ. Tu ne peux pas m’éviter. »

Le Winchester se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Cas. »

« Quoi, ‘ça’ ? » demanda Castiel consterné.

« Te parler. »

« Pourquoi ? » lança l’ange, regrettant presque instantanément sa question. Il savait combien la situation insupportait Dean et il ne voulait pas être la cause de son inconfort.

« Parce que je pourrais dire des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à dire, » répondit le Winchester en se maudissant intérieurement. «  _Et merde._  »

L’ange le toisa un long moment, incertain. Dean évitait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux.

 _Sois focus sur la mission, sois focus sur la mission…_ se répétait Dean mentalement. Il jugea en parade qu’il serait plus opportun de recentrer la conversation sur ce dont Cas était initialement venu lui parler, puisqu’il semblait de toute façon déterminé à en discuter. Garder la situation sous contrôle était son objectif premier.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Cas. »

 _Merde_ , se maudit à nouveau le Winchester.

Le visage de Cas prit un air offusqué. « Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? » 

« Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu as été dans ce monde parallèle ? » enchaîna le Winchester, incapable d’arrêter.

« Plutôt, oui… » répondit Cas en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien moi je m’en souviens vivement, tu es mort dans les secondes qui ont suivi. Et ça m’a détruit. Tu n’as pas idée… J'veux pas que tu viennes. »

Cette fois-ci, le Winchester avait ramené son regard face à celui de l’ange. Le visage de Cas s’était décomposé face à son admission. Il tenta néanmoins de ne pas laisser paraître son affect.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n’est pas à toi d’en décider. »

« Je sais… » répondit Dean dans un soupir d’exaspération. « Le sort… le sort me fait dire les choses sans y mettre les formes. » 

Cas haussa un sourcil. « Dean… tu ne mets _jamais_ les formes. »

Le Winchester eut un petit rire. « Un point pour toi. » Il reprit ensuite avec dépit. « Mais je m’arrange pour faire passer mes idées de manière plus insidieuse. »

Cas répondit par un sourire amusé.

« J’irai bien, Dean, » reprit l’ange sérieusement.

Le Winchester le fixa longuement dans les yeux. « Je m’en assurerai. »

« Tu crois que je ne ferai pas de même pour toi ? » lança l’ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _Ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne dis rien…_ se répéta Dean.

Après une courte hésitation, Cas reprit la parole, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne me l’avais jamais dit. » Face au regard visiblement interrogatif de Dean, l’ange précisa sa pensée. « Comment les choses s’étaient passées… quand j’étais mort… »

Dean adopta une posture mal à l’aise. « ‘Détruit’ y fait à peine justice. J’ai touché le fond, Cas… » répondit le Winchester d’une voix sincère.

L’ange laissa cette fois paraître son émotion. Les paroles de son double dans le grand vide refaisaient surface. _Je sais qui tu aimes, ce dont tu as peur… il n’y a rien pour toi là bas._

Et si… ?

« Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées comme ça, » lui adressa finalement Cas avec compassion. C’était la seule réaction qu’il savait pouvoir se permettre sans pousser Dean dans ses retranchements.

« Ce n’était pas de ta faute… »

Le coeur de Dean battait la chamade. Sentant que la conversation dérivait en des eaux dangereuses, il la fit tourner court à une vitesse étourdissante, adoptant presqu’immédiatement une réaction de fuite. « Je dois y aller. »

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, sous le regard contemplatif de l’ange.

 

**FIN**


End file.
